1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing lure, and more particularly, to a fishing lure having a body that is removably fastened to the lure.
2. Description of the Related Art
While fishing, fishermen and fisherwomen often desire to change the fishing lure they are currently using for another lure of a different color or shape or action in hopes of catching more fish. Lures are often repeatedly changed in hopes of finding the "right" lure to catch the most fish. This is as often due to the fickle nature of the fishermen as to the fickle nature of the fish. However, changing lures is a frustrating element of fishing, usually involving cutting the old lure from the end of the line and tying on the new one. Modern materials used in fishing lines require tying of complicated knots, which can fail if tied improperly, resulting in loss of the lure. It would therefor be beneficial and desirable to provide fishing lures with interchangeable elements.
Fishing lures are known which have interchangeable bodies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,623 discloses a fishing lure having a ball held by two spring loops on the shank of a hook. The ball may be removed and replaced by forcing the loops apart and moving the ball between the two loops.